Reflection
by sailorgreywolf
Summary: FemPrussia is driven slowly mad by her memorys of Russia, and the girl in the mirror is her worst enemy. Fail Summery...Rated T for blood and death


She stared in the mirror; its unfathomable shinning depths stared back, uncaring. The girl in the mirror was a ghost, she couldn't be real. She was the shadow of what had been nothing more than a sick reminder of what had been lost.

Her pale hair fell untidy to her waist; her eyes were hollow and blood red. A scar cut her delicate face, to match the ones that ran over her wrists. The girl who stood before the mirror could not remember the cuts; the scars were very much a mystery to her. Almost as much of a mystery as her own reflection.

The girl framed by the mirror was unfeeling, unhurt, as cold and smooth as the glass. She did not feel and she could not remember, but the girl who stood before the mirror could and it haunted her.

She could still feel his hands on her body; she could remember the feeling of utter helplessness. His violet eyes still haunted her. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw him again, the lust burning in his cold eyes. The memories of those years came crashing through the thin barrier she had erected in her mind.

She screamed as her knees gave out, and she fell to the floor in front of the mirror. She felt the tears streaming down her face, all those years she didn't shed a tear and now she couldn't stop them.

The soft silvery laugh of the girl in the mirror floated over the sobs of the other, and she spoke with a voice that sounded too much like his "What's wrong, Juliana? Is this really what you have become?" Her words were shards of glass that cut deep.

The fallen girl clasped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the words. But the girl in the mirror was relentless "Look at you, once you were so great. It is pitiful what you have become", the words pierced her "Stop it, please. You don't know what it's like". Again the girl in the mirror laughed "But I do, I am you and you can't stand to hear the truth spoken with your own voice".

The girl on the floor shook with sobs; her voice wavered as she yelled at her own reflection "Go away! Please just leave me!" She wished more than anything to be alone with her sorrow, the sorrow she had held back for 40 years.

The awful cold laugh of the other rang out again "You can't send me away, I am your reflection. I am all you were so long ago". Rage gripped the sobbing girl and again she screamed "Just leave me!" and she smashed her hand into the face of the other.

The glass of the mirror shattered into a billion shining shards, stained red with blood. Pain shot through her hand as the glass pierced into her. Red ran from the cuts and stained the white cuffs of the shirt she wore.

Blood, he had lusted for her blood, he had made her bleed just to hear the screams. Pain was all she could feel anymore; she was numb to the feelings of happiness and joy. Only pain, he had driven everything else from her. But she would rather be in pain than to be completely numb.

Then it came again, the soft laugh. The mocking voice that tormented her "You think you can get rid of me; there is no way to chase away yourself". She screamed, and pressed her hands to her ears. But the voice continued to torment her "You are pitiful, such a sad broken creature. You are a disgrace to your military blood!"

The tears poured from her eyes and mixed with the blood that pooled beneath the broken mirror. She pressed her hands harder into her ears and she screamed to the air "Go away! Just leave me". The cold voice would not leave and its words pierced her screams

_Disgrace _

She pulled her hands away from her ears, leaving streaks of blood in her long blond hair. She reached out and grasped a sharp fragment of mirror, the edges cut into her hands as she held it. The blood ran down her arm, but she no longer cared. The words swum through her head

_Pitiful_

She ran the glass across her own wrist, deeper than she had ever cut before. The red ran fast and strong from her wrist, and somewhere distant she heard the voice cry out "Don't! You will destroy us both!"

Now it was her turn to laugh, she was destroying nothing that was not already dead. She relished in the sound as the voice choked on the blood. Somewhere in the distant part of the house she heard a door open, no doubt her brother returning home.

She smiled as the black began to close in on her and she whispered the words softly as a prayer "And so ends the kingdom of Prussia…" She welcomed the black that wrapped around her like soft black wings. She was free now, free of her past and free of him.

She could see herself as she flew away on the black wings of death, a huddled figure stained red in front of a broken mirror. Nothing more than a pitiful girl driven mad by her own hate.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: Im not quite sure what made me want to write this. The picture just came into my mind and I had to write about it. Its somewhat inspired by the song "Breath No More" by Evanescence. Please reveiw and tell me what you think<em>


End file.
